


Look What We Made

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babies, Ensemble Cast, F/M, Love Stories, Pour on the cheese, mostly fluff and happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: A bunch of Port Charles couples have new babies around the same time. This story will be told from the daddies' POVs!Dante & Lulu: Ruby Lee FalconeriDrew & Sam: Adam Alexander Cain & Stephanie Autumn Cain (twins)Finn & Hayden: Chandler Elijah FinnGriffin & Kiki: Duke Augustus MunroJax & Carly: Jesse Everett JacksJason & Keesha: Maria Mae MorganLucky & Siobhan: Megan Laurel SpencerNathan & Maxie: Natalia Desiree WestPatrick & Robin: Tristan Noah Scorpio-Drake





	1. Chapter 1

**1 - Meeting the New Additions (Or, Blessings)**  
  
 **Finn:**  
  
 _Relief._ I am finally able to let out the breath I’ve been holding since I got that letter. The one where Hayden told me our baby was dead and that she was never returning to Port Charles… or to me. Fortunately, none of that ended up being true. It all worked out somehow. Hayden’s back (for good, she swears!) and she has brought with her a very special little surprise.  
  
Hayden wanted to name the little man after me but I managed to convince her that with a name like Hamilton, our son would never escape the first grade unscathed. Plus, he looks so much like me (poor guy) that there’s no mistaking who he belongs to.  
  
We went through a huge book of baby names (given to us by Brad of all people; his way of making peace, I guess) and picked out Chandler Elijah. Chandler means “moon” and Elijah means “uplifted”. It’s fitting because when I’m with my special lady and our new addition, I am _uplifted to the moon._ Yes, that’s possibly the most god awful, cheesy thing I’ve ever thought in my life - and I’ll never tell Hayden I thought it because she would tease me unmercifully about it - but it’s honestly how I feel.  
  
Worth noting - Chandler’s last name will not be Barnes. Or hyphenated Barnes-Finn. It will just be Finn. Hayden’s put back on the engagement ring I never had the heart to throw away and we’re getting married. She says, as soon she can fit a Gucci gown again. For a guy who once thought he had no future, it turns out I actually have _everything_ to live for.  
  
Xoxox  
  
 **Drew:**  
  
Oscar, Jake, Danny, Scout … and now Adam and Stephanie. Six kids. (Hers, mine, ours.) Sam and I are either the most blessed people in the world … or the most insane. Six kids in today’s world … It’s a pretty scary thought. That’s a lot of people who are relying on me; who need me; who depend on me. Six people I can’t let down because they’re trusting me to be a good father; trusting me to protect them. It’s such a huge responsibility but one I swear I will never take lightly.   
  
Watching Sam watching our new children sleeping in their hospital crib, I am suddenly thankful that I’m Andrew “Drew” Cain. She looks up at me and smiles softly. She looks tired but so beautiful and I realize she chose _me,_ she gave me this family, not because of my name but because of who I am. Because she loves me as much as I love her.   
  
I reach for her hand, intertwining our fingers. “Thank you, Sam,” I say, giving her a smile back, one that is admittedly just a bit watery. That’s all I need to say; truthfully that’s all I can say with this well of emotion lodged in my throat.  
  
Xoxox  
  
 **Jason:**  
  
Keesha rests against the pillows, eyes closed. I am watching her closely for any signs of distress, already on my feet in case she needs me to rush out into the hallway and call for medical help. She had a tough delivery. Truth is, I almost lost her and the little baby asleep in my arms. The thought of having to live without them, makes me sad; it makes me humble. I won’t take a second with them for granted and I am going to take care of them and protect them with everything inside of me. I would die for them.  
  
The doctors have assured me Keesha’s fine now though and she does look very peaceful, so I try to relax a little. She is snoring quietly like she always does and I find myself smiling. I am getting to know her a bit better each day. She was a stranger to me after the accident; I pushed her away because I couldn’t remember what we had meant to each other. I hurt her, but she forgave me and after all this time, we’re together. And I’m in love with her. I’ll tell her someday soon.  
  
Our little girl coos, looking up at me with dark brown eyes just like Keesha’s. I smile and trace her little forehead with my thumb. We named her Maria Mae after Keesha’s grandmother. Of course I don’t remember the woman, but if she’s anything like Keesha, then she had to have been a truly special person.  
  
In this moment, I feel grateful… I feel happy. Something I never really believed I deserved to be. Maria is so precious, so innocent. I want to protect her from everything. She’s the first of my children I get to raise from day one. I want to do right by her. I _will_ do right by her. And her mother.  
  
“Jake and Danny are going to spoil you, Maria,” I say in a hoarse whisper. This baby is going to be so loved. Actually, she already is.  
  
Xoxoxo  
  
 **Nathan:**  
  
I somehow knew it was going to end up like this - Maxie and me, and our little child in her arms. I knew from the moment I met Maxie that she was my forever. Having this new baby only cements the fact in my mind that we are meant to be. I mean, sure, yes, we’ve had some serious bumps along the way - namely me having to fake my death to flush out Faison - but we made it. Faison is gone forever where he can’t hurt us anymore. We’ve got the family, Georgie included, that we dreamt about.  
  
Maxie named this little beauty Natalia, after me, she said. I am so glad I got back in time to see her be born, to hold Maxie’s hand, and help welcome our baby girl into the world. I wouldn’t have missed that moment for anything. _This is our endgame._  
  
Xoxooxo  
  
 **Dante:**  
  
Lulu was such a good sport through thirty-two long hours of labor. She had on her game face the whole time while I was busy pacing the room, heart thumping like crazy, beads of sweat dripping down my forehead. She said everything would be okay and she was right. Things are okay. No, they’re _better_ than okay.  
  
Charlotte and Rocco already love their sister, Ruby Lee. Rocco even called her “his baby” the first glance he got of her. We have a family and it feels wonderful. Everything we went through to get here, was worth it. We’re here at that - how does that old poem go? Oh yeah, here at the hour of our greatest happiness. I’m holding on tight to our happy ending. I am never letting go.  
  
Xoxoxo  
  
 **Griffin:**  
  
I always believed in miracles. How could I not? I was a priest. Believing in and trusting in the unseen goodness of God’s work was part of the core curriculum that they taught us at the seminary. I just never really thought a true miracle could happen to me. But it has. I have a beautiful wife and a handsome son now to call my own. Looking at them snuggling together I realize I could not be more blessed than I already am.  
  
I lean over and kiss Kiki on the cheek. “You did good, honey,” I say. She smiles at me, tiredly, but she’s never looked more beautiful to me, all scrubbed free of makeup. In wonder, I touch the tuft of black hair on my son’s little head. We named him Duke, after the greatest man I _never_ knew, my own father. We hope he’ll grow up to have some of his namesake’s best qualities.  
  
Duke Jr., or DJ, as I think we’ll call him, looks at me for the briefest moments. Like he really sees me, and I thank God - oh do I ever thank him - for living, breathing miracles like this little one.  
  
Xoxox  
  
 **Jax:**  
  
Carly made it clear from the moment we learned we were expecting again that this would be our very last child. She even had the tubal ligation procedure shortly after giving birth. Knowing that our son Jesse is the last one, I think we treasure this moment together even more. His name means “wealthy” and it fits, because I feel like the richest man alive. I have Carly back in my life; I have a healthy daughter in Josslyn, and now a new son. There is nothing more I could ever ask for.  
  
Xoxoxo  
  
 **Lucky:**  
  
I used to think my name was some kind of joke. How could I be “Lucky” when bad stuff kept happening to me, admittedly, mostly of my own making? I was miserable and felt unlucky for the longest time. And then one day in Ireland, posing as someone else, a beautiful ginger burst into my world and brought with her all of this color - bright yellows, oranges, and reds. Suddenly I understood what it meant to be lucky.  
  
Siobhan has taken me on the grandest adventure of my life and I don’t see that journey ever ending. I mean, here we are, sitting on her hospital bed together with a tiny little bundle resting between us, and I know without a doubt I’m the luckiest man who ever lived.   
  
Xoxox  
  
 **Patrick:**  
  
I don’t think Robin or I ever thought we’d have another baby. We certainly didn’t plan to have one and yet, here we are with a new little son to call our own. We named him Tristan Noah. Noah after my father and Tristan after … I don’t even know where we got that name from but it fits him to a well, T.   
  
I know Robin is hoping Tristan and Emma grow up to be doctors like us, and so do I. But we have also said that we don’t care if our kids are circus performers as long as they’re happy and healthy. Life has no guarantees. We know that better than anyone. We don’t take a second of any of this for granted. We savor the moment; believing we have a bright future ahead of us with our kids. We hope. We pray. And we simply, _live._  
  
 **TO BE CONTINUED.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to break the next section into smaller parts because it's running very long. This one features just Finn, Drew & Jason's POVs. Thanks for reading!

**Finn: (Bringing Baby Home)**   
  
My son was born two days ago. He’s healthy - thriving is actually the word Dr. Westbourne used  _(thriving!_ How do you like the sound of that?!) - and Hayden’s doing great too (complaints about stretch marks, notwithstanding) - which means, it’s time to take the little tyke home.   
  
Hayden holds our son as I wheel them towards the banks of elevators. A whole line of couples with newborns are already waiting there for their turn to ride down. I guess the GH maternity ward has been hopping the past few days. The great Don Sonny Corinthos himself is on hand to magnanimously pass out Cubans and the police officers in the group pretend not to notice they are the illegal brand.   
  
We finally get downstairs, by some miracle, and I help Hayden put the baby into his carrier in the back seat. I am cool as a cucumber until it hits me that we don’t have shit ready for this baby. I well, sort of took a baseball bat to the nursery after I got that letter (I destroyed everything because I felt destroyed) and never got a chance to fix it up. Where’s my kid supposed to sleep? What’s he supposed to pee in? Burp up on?  _Eat?_   
  
Hayden notices me white-knuckling the steering wheel and asks what’s wrong. The whole sordid story about the Louisville Slugger comes pouring out of me, after much poking and prodding on Hayden’s part. I see her beautiful eyes flood with tears and she cries, “I’m sorry! God, Finn, I’m so sorry I hurt you like that!” I try to calm her down, to assure her that I am not angry anymore, that that ire ebbed away the moment she toddled into my ER three nights ago, tiny hands gripping her huge belly, and said,  _“I think we should talk.”_ I was too happy to see her, too happy to be enraged that she’d hidden my baby from me, and I don’t blame her. Not anymore.   
  
Soon she’s in full meltdown mode the likes of which I’ve never seen and I pull the Range Rover out of traffic and pull her into my arms, hugging her against my chest. “I forgive you,” I say. And then I say it again. I want her to hear me. I  _need_ her to hear me. I know she regrets what she did, but I am just glad she finally came home to me where she belongs. Our baby, to his credit, slumbers through the whole noisy incident. We’ve got a keeper on our hands.   
  
Hayden finally calms down and I start the car and head for the nearest department store. She waits in the car with our boy as I run in and buy every baby-related thing I can think of - diapers, bottles, formula, a bassinet, even a breast pump on the off chance Hayden is willing to nurse Chandler. I hurry back outside, load the stuff into the trunk, and we start home to our place.  _Our place._ I kind of like the sound of that.   
  
I carry our son inside and help Hayden onto the sofa. She curls her legs underneath her and cradles the baby to her chest. After I have brought everything inside, together, we struggle to figure out how to prepare the formula (it’s not as easy as one would think; I mean, I can find a cure for Blackwood’s Syndrome, easy-peasy, but I'm all thumbs with baby food, apparently). When we’ve finally got the perfect concoction at the perfect temperature, Chandler takes straightaway to chugging. I stare in awe. Yes,  _awe_ . The sight of my fiancée and son together about does me in.   
  
“I think he’s finished,” Hayden says when the baby starts to resist the nipple. “Now I guess we burp him, huh?”   
  
“Yes, that sounds about right.” We’re sort of figuring out this whole parenting thing together, but we’re doing okay so far. At least, I  _think_ we are until she asks for the burp cloths. I tear through everything but I can’t find them. I realize I never bought them. Dammit.   
  
So Hayden has to get creative and we end up using one of my old tee-shirts to burp Chandler on. He lets out several loud ones and we laugh together. Soon our son falls to sleep, right on Hayden’s shoulder. “He’s out for the count,” I say.   
  
“We’ll see how long that lasts,” she replies. She looks over at me and our eyes lock and hold in that cheesy, romantic novel sort of way. I lean in and kiss her on the lips. It feels so nice to be able to do that again.   
  
As we’re kissing, I think how even though we don’t have burp cloths, we have each other. And that’s more than enough.

 

x0x0x0

 

**Drew: (2 a.m. Feedings)**   
  
Adam’s cries wake us both up. It seems we barely just fell to sleep a few minutes ago and already it’s time to get up again. Sam kicks my chin. “Your turn,” she mumbles and rolls out of my embrace, burying her face in the pillow. I push back my side of the covers and climb to my feet, navigating the bedroom carefully in the darkness. I flip on the little lamp on the dresser and find my son in the bassinet. His face is all red and sticky with tears and I carefully pick him up, resting him against my shoulder as we start down the hallway.   
  
The door to Danny and Scout’s rooms remain firmly shut so I can assume they’re still lost in dreamland. Good. They need their rest.   
  
Once downstairs, I pull a bottle of breast milk from the refrigerator. Then I grab a second one. Just in case. Adam’s cries have quieted a bit. I am careful not to drop him as with my free hand, I heat up the bottles. Juggling the bottles and my son, I check the temperatures on my wrist. They both feel just right. I carry baby and bottles into the living room and slump onto the sofa.   
  
Adam takes the nipple between his lips eagerly and chugs contentedly. He’s just like his dad - he has quite the appetite. I trace the curve of his pink cheek with my fingers. His skin is silky and smooth. He’s damned cute. But of course, I may be biased.   
  
I hear footsteps behind me. “Got room for two more?” Sam’s sleepy voice greets my ears. I twist my neck to see her standing there in my baggy tee-shirt, cradling Stephanie to her. “She’s hungry too.”   
  
I nod. “Yes, I heated up an extra one. Had a feeling she’d wake up soon after her brother.” I pat the place beside me and Sam slides in next to me. She reaches for the second bottle and presses the nipple to Stephanie’s rooting lips. Stephanie immediately latches on.   
  
I bump Sam’s slender shoulder lightly with my beefy one. “Look at us, huh?” I say. “We’ve got this thing down to an art form.”   
  
She nods. “Look at us,” she echoes. She smiles and nudges me back. “We did good, huh?”   
  
I smile back at her. “Yeah, I think so.”   
  
“We definitely did,” she says. She drops her head against my shoulder and sighs contentedly as she snuggles with Stephanie. We fall into silence and it's not uncomfortable. Not in the least. I appreciate the fact that Sam and I don’t constantly need to fill the silence with "busy talk".    
  
I reach out and stroke her arm. She yawns and I think it’s adorable. She never looked more amazing to me than she does right now. She leans in still closer to me and we stay that way long after the babies have stopped suckling and fallen to sleep. There’s no drama, no chaos. I decide that this is the best feeling in the world. The ability to  _just be._   
  
Xoxox   
  
**Jason: (I’m in Love With Your Mommy)**   
  
We brought Maria home from the hospital three weeks ago. Dr. Westbourne says she’s healthy and happy, and that Keesha is healing up even quicker than anyone hoped. I am grateful. I wouldn’t be okay if she wasn’t okay.   
  
Keesha has instantly taken to being a mother, but then I knew she would. Jake and Danny love her and Maria will be no different. I love Keesha too. So much, and yet I don’t know how to tell her; if I should wait to tell her… or not tell her at all. Maybe she doesn’t feel the same. I don’t want to make her feel uncomfortable or burden her somehow with that knowledge if she doesn’t reciprocate.   
  
Still, there are times when she looks at me… And I think she feels the same… So why can’t I open my mouth and just say those four words -  _“I love you, Keesha”_ ?   
  
I shake my head. I’m not scared. Not much scares me. I just don’t want to pressure her. Ever. She’s so good to me, to our daughter, to my sons. She deserves goodness, she deserves happiness. Selfishly, I want to be the one to give her those things.   
  
Keesha is upstairs taking a well-deserved nap as I feed Maria her bottle. I can’t take my eyes off my daughter. She’s … precious. That’s the only word for her and she looks just like Keesha. She is going to grow up to break a lot of hearts.   
  
“Hey, Maria,” I say quietly. She stares up at me as if she already knows her name. And maybe she does. “I am really lucky to have you and your Mom in my life… I love you both a lot. I didn’t think I could love two people this much, not again, but I do. Keesha … she’s everything I want. But I don’t know how to tell her I want to be a real family. I don’t know how to tell Keesha she’s the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.”   
  
_“You just did.”_   
  
I turn to see Keesha standing at the bottom of the staircase. I was so wrapped up in talking to our daughter that I never heard her come down. I smile, almost a little anxiously. She looks so pretty in her pajamas, black hair all tangled. “Keesha,” I say in an almost whisper.   
  
“Do you mean it, Jason?” Keesha asks. “What you told Maria just now?”   
  
“Yes. I’m in love with you. I’ve wanted to tell you for awhile now.”   
  
Keesha surprises me by bounding over to me and throwing her arms around me. I feel wetness on my skin as she burrows her face against my neck. “Why are you crying?” I ask her.   
  
She pulls in a deep breath and looks up at me. Our eyes meet. “I didn’t think… I didn’t believe you’d ever feel that way about me again. Not after your accident… Not after so many years apart from each other... I just didn’t expect any of this.”   
  
I nod. “I have to ask if you-”   
  
“If I feel the same way?” She smiles tearfully. “Oh, Jason, yes. Yes, I do. I’ve  _always_ felt this way. I love you too.”   
  
I sigh. I am grateful. I am happy. Feelings I never thought I’d be entitled to experience again.   
  
I can’t resist leaning over and kissing her. Her lips feel soft beneath mine. We pause then for a moment, just resting our foreheads against each other’s. She soon joins Maria and I on the sofa and we sit together, holding each other close. I realize we’re a family.   
  
_Finally._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This features Nathan & Griffin's POVs this time. Enjoy!!

** Nathan: (Waking Up) **  
  
I awake to the absence of warmth; to a feeling of abject loss. There are no little bare feet pressed up against my ankles; no soft circles of breath against my neck. Maxie is gone. She’s gone. A fleeting panic courses through my veins. For a moment, I am back there. To the night Faison took her.  
  
I need Maxie. I need her to breathe. I need her to live. To be me. I need her, and Natalia, and Georgie. My girls are everything to me.  
  
I force myself to calm down, to think, to try to be rational. I kick back the covers. I pad down the hall, calling her name. My legs are noticeably shaking though and my voice sounds a little hoarse, a little high, to my own ears. “Maxie!” I call. “Maxie, where are you?”  
  
She appears in the doorway of the nursery in her robe. Her eyes are wide and searching. She must see the panic in my gaze because she is immediately hurtling herself into my arms, reaching up to touch my stubbly face with her hands. Her fingers feel so soft, so familiar on my skin. “It’s okay, Nathan,” she whispers. “I’m here. I’m here, alright. I’m fine. _We’re_ fine. I was just checking on the baby.”  
  
I hug her to me, tightly, maybe more tightly than is actually necessary. I bury my face in her rumpled hair, inhaling that strawberry shampoo of hers that I love so much. “I’m sorry,” I murmur. “I had a moment there… Waking up … In the dark without you… It was stupid…”  
  
“No, Nathan, it was not stupid. I get it. You were forced to be away from us for months. God, it had to be hell for you.”  
  
“It was hell for you too, Max. I am incredibly sorry I put you through all of that. I’m so sorry.” My eyes burn.  
  
“It wasn’t your fault, Nathan. You did what you had to do to save me; to save our family. We’re safe now because of you. You’re my hero. You’re our girls hero. I love you so much.”  
  
“I love you too, Maxie. More than anything. You’re my forever. You, and Nat, and Georgie, too.”  
  
“We know. Of course, we know,” Maxie assures me. She takes my large hand in her tiny little one. She pulls me into the nursery and we stand over Natalia’s crib for a long time, holding each other, watching our little girl sleep, memorizing every little contour of her pretty face, every little twitch of her lips, feeling so damn fortunate for our second chance that our hearts might burst wide open.

 

***

 

**Griffin: A Gift from Godmother**  
  
I awake to the feel of warm butterfly kisses on my skin. Bright sunshine streams through the cracks in the blinds but the light doesn’t compare to the brilliance of Kiki’s smile. She has a gurgling DJ resting in her lap. “Wakey, wakey,” she says. “You don’t want to sleep through today, do you?”  
  
“No, I definitely do not.” I lift myself up onto my elbows and kiss her gently on the mouth. Her golden hair forms a curtain around us as I stare up at her. “Our son is being christened today. It’s such a special occasion… Thank you again for agreeing to do this.”  
  
“Of course. I know how much it means to you.” Kiki touches my cheek and smiles. “You need a good shave.”  
  
I feel my stubbly face and chuckle. “Yes, I think I do.” I lean over and nuzzle DJ’s little face. He coos. “Good morning, son.”  
  
I vault off of the bed and move for the kitchen where I fire up the Mr. Coffee machine. After all, Kiki loves her caffeine. As the water percolates, I step outside, hunting for the newspaper that never actually seems to make it onto the front porch. I finally manage to locate it in the bushes. As I start back inside, I happen to notice a little package wrapped in white paper sitting off to the side. Picking it up, I read the card affixed to it. _“A gift for Duke Jr. From Godmother Anna.”_  
  
“What is that?” Kiki asks as I walk back inside and shut the door after me.  
  
“Anna dropped off a present for our son,” I reply.  
  
“How sweet of her.” Kiki has the baby resting on her shoulder as she lightly rubs his back. “Open, open.”  
  
I laugh at her eagerness and reach for the card first, shredding the envelope. I begin to read the message aloud. It isn’t long before my voice becomes hoarse and my tongue feels thick in my mouth.  
  
_“Dear DJ,  
  
What a special day this is for you - the day you will be baptized. You won’t understand what it all means right now, but this is a chance for everyone who loves you - and there are so many who do! - to gather together and see you blessed and cherished and loved the way you deserve to be. Your parents adore you beyond words; beyond measure; beyond reason and rhyme. Please do not ever forget that. I adore you too and feel so fortunate that your parents have chosen me to be your godmother. I will always strive to be worthy of that title. I promise you I will be there whenever you need me and even when you think you don’t. You are Duke’s grandson and I know if he could have met you, he would love you as much as I do.  
_  
_Along with this letter, I have enclosed a present from Duke and I. You see, your grandfather and I were once to have a baby of our own, but circumstances made it impossible. We gave away everything that reminded us of that baby because it hurt us; all of those reminders of what we had lost. We gave away everything but … a christening gown. A new christening gown that never had the chance to be worn. It has knocked around in a trunk of mine for many years; packed away, almost forgotten, but I suppose waiting for a moment such as this one. I pulled it from storage last night ... for you. I would be honored if you would wear it today. I know Duke would be honored as well. However, it’s entirely up to your parents discretion._  
  
_I love you, little DJ, and I can already see you’re going to grow up to be a wonderful person. You’re already on the right track having two wonderful parents guiding and helping you become the sort of person anyone can admire._  
  
_Sincerely,_  
 _Anna_  
  
_P.S. I will see you this afternoon!_  
  
I wordlessly set down the letter and carefully unwrap the christening gown, holding it up for Kiki to see. It is delicate and beautiful, made from the finest silk and eyelet lace. I know it would be an honor for DJ to wear it today. I look over at Kiki and can see tears shining in her eyes. I don’t have to ask her; I already know she wants DJ to wear it too.  
  
I move to my wife and son and pull them flush against me. I feel the gentle rise and fall of their chests against mine. I have everything … everything my father so tragically lost … And in that moment, I vow I will never, ever take a second of this life of mine for granted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jax's POV.

** Jax: (Teething Troubles) **   
  
It’s 3 a.m. and here we are sitting in the bustling ER at General Hospital. Something akin to panic is clawing at the back of my throat. Our son is curled up in my lap as Carly lightly strokes his fevered brow. Jesse has been awake all night crying and squirming. No matter what we did to try to care for and calm him, he would not be comforted. After the thermometer showed us he had a temperature, we’d immediately dashed over here, still dressed in our pajamas.   
  
Jesse’s face is mottled. He’s all red as well, from the tip of the pointed chin everyone’s sure he’ll grow into, to the scalp of his impossibly bald head. I shouldn’t be this worried. Likely he’s only suffering from a cold or something as simple as that, but after Josslyn … After what she went through as a little girl... after we almost lost her … I just can’t seem to relax.   
  
“Where’s the damn doctor?” I grumble.   
  
As if on cue, the blue curtain parts and Britt Westbourne appears, full of apologies for her tardiness.   
  
I instinctively reach for Carly’s hand under the table as our son lies atop it, his yellow onesie unbuttoned, the coolness of Britt’s stethoscope pressed against his bare chest. Dr. Westbourne admittedly does a thorough job examining our son. She’s careful with him, soothing him and cooing at him at every turn. When she finally places him in Carly’s waiting arms, his eyelids are decidedly droopy.   
  
“What’s wrong with our son? Is he going to be alright?” I ask. My tone is curt and abrupt. I want to communicate to the doctor that I want the whole truth and not the sugar-coated version of it.   
  
Britt offers us both smiles. “I can honestly say Jesse’s going to be just fine. Nothing a baby aspirin, a little time, and an icy teething ring can’t solve.”   
  
Carly looks at Britt in astonishment. “So you’re saying … Jesse is teething?”   
  
“Yes. He’s at the right age for it. I could even feel the grooves along his gums. He’s cutting a tooth and that’s very painful for him.”   
  
“That’s it for sure - he’s teething?” I ask, as astonished as Carly.  _“Really?”_   
  
“Yes.  _Really.”_   
  
Britt talks with us a few more minutes, palms Jesse’s cheek softly, and then shows us to the exit. Carly and I bundle Jesse up and head for the Range Rover in the parking lot.   
  
“I can’t believe it… He’s only teething…” I say as we tuck him into his car seat, adjust the straps, and then climb into the car.   
  
Carly shakes her head. “All of the signs… God, I can’t believe we missed them. You would think between the two of us, I would have at least recognized the symptoms. I have certainly had a lot of practice with teething children."   
  
“Do you remember when Josslyn was teething - how she kept us up almost every night into the wee hours? I thought we’d never sleep again… I don’t know why we didn’t put two and two together where our son is concerned.”   
  
“Maybe I get it. We were so scared that this was a repeat of when Josslyn got sick that we missed the most obvious signs. We jumped right into full-scale meltdown mode because we thought we were going to lose Jesse the way we almost lost her."   
  
I bring her hand up to brush my lips across the tips of her fingers. I rest my head against the seat. “When Josslyn was ill… When I think of that time… It brings up a lot of old, bitter feelings, and a lot of bad memories I’d just as soon forget.”   
  
“I know. We weren’t exactly on the same page then, were we? We’d done and said a lot of horrible things to each other and Josslyn being sick… It seemed like our whole world shifted and nothing made any sense anymore.”   
  
“I never want to feel like that again, Carly.”   
  
“Me either,” Carly says. “But Joss is okay now. She’s happy, healthy, and beautiful. She’s in her senior year of high school - scaring the crap out us with college prospects and dates with boys … Just like she's supposed to... She’s fine. She’s going to keep being fine. And Jesse … He’s going to be alright too. He’s going to  _thrive_ , actually."   
  
She smiles. "And not for nothing, but we’re in a pretty great place ourselves. I know we're not going to repeat the dumb mistakes we made before, and I like to think, for once, I’ve learned my lesson.”   
  
At hearing her words, I sink into the thick padding of the leather seat. Much of the rigid tension leaves my shoulders.   
  
Carly grins a pretty, silly little grin. “We’re back and better than ever.”   
  
I can’t resist a smile of my own, especially when I sneak a peek at Jesse in the rearview mirror. He’s fast asleep now. Soft snores flutter his tiny lips.    
  
“You’re right, Carly,” I say.   
  
“Oh, yeah - I love it when you admit I’m right.” She leans over and kisses me. “I'd say we're pretty much golden, Mr. Jacks.”   
  
“And I say … Yes we are, Mrs. Jacks.”


End file.
